bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Faroe Islands/Keep the Fire Alive
Keep the Fire Alive is the premiere episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands, and is thus the first episode of the season. Challenges *'Ship Invasion:' Contestants had 15 minutes to raid a ship containing all sorts of advantages and equipment which will help to sustain them in the competition. *'Survivor Sumo:' In pairs consisting of a member from both teams, survivors must fight against each other to push one another off of a platform into the water. Whichever team can score the best out of 8 wins, and in the event of a tie, each tribe selects one member to compete in a final fight for immunity. Story Day 01 Two long boats pierce through the water at high speeds, as the sixteen contestants eye each other up in preparation for the competition ahead of them. The boats eventually reach their destination, a bigger boat in the middle of the ocean. Jeff Probst: Welcome, to Survivor: Faroe Islands! I know we've only just started the season, but you already have a decision to make. Right now, you will vote for your tribal chief, who will be the "leader" of the tribe. They will be immune from the first tribal council, and will have another responsibility that I'll announce after the vote. After some time, the contestants have all voted. Jeff Probst: British tribe, you have elected Pennellope as your chief, while the American tribe has elected Rupert. British tribe, you will now be known as Gratis, and American tribe, you'll be known as Imperium. This season, you will all be living together in one camp, and the chiefs will go ahead and begin making your shelters. The rest of you will participate in the first challenge. Pennellope and Rupert are taken to the campsite on a smaller boat, while the rest get ready for the first challenge on their boats. Jeff Probst: Your first challenge is to get as much equipment from this boat as you can, of course, you'll have to work together to make sure you get the things you really need. You'll also need to find a way onto the boat, as you can see it's much higher than your boats. And with that explained, survivors, go! Gratis immediately begin to prop each other up to the boat, helping each other in tandem, while Imperium swim around to the other side of the boat, to see if there's an entrance. The entrance is much lower on the other side of the boat, and the Imperium members begin to pull each other up, as Gratis members are starting to reach the top of the boat from their side. Eventually, all the Gratis members but Georgia can get up, and they tell her to swim around to the other side. She groans for a couple of seconds, then bites her lip, and jumps into the ice cold water and begins to swim around. Georgia swims around and climbs onto the boat, and notices the panic of everyone grabbing equipment and food. She notices a lower part of the boat to the side. She jumps down and finds a door, inside being more valuable equipment. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Pennellope and Rupert have reached the beach. Pennellope: So...what do we do now? Rupert: Have you not seen this show before? We have to build a shelter for all of us to live in. Pennellope: Will you help me? I'm not exactly muscular... Rupert: Well since this season has the One World theme we may as well just make a hub shelter and then if people have a problem with it, they can do whatever and make their own. Pennellope: Sounds good! Rupert: Hey, you said you're at university right? What are you studying? Pennellope: Oh, I study Psychological and Behavioural sciences at Cambridge. Rupert: ...Go figure. Meanwhile, back on the boat, Ashleigh is looking inside the fruit baskets. Ashleigh: This is strange, is there really nothing in here? Flavia: What you lookin' for? There's nothing more than fruit in those baskets. Ashleigh: Why do you care, you're not on my team. Flavia: Oh yeah, nevermind then. Georgia tells Aidan about the room, and wants him to help her move stuff out of it discretely before the other team learns it exists. Georgia carries out a machete and another basket of fruit, and an envelope falls on the floor, both of whom notice it. Georgia: I guess we should open it together then? Haha. Aidan: We're on the same tribe so I'm cool with that. Georgia puts down the equipment and reads the envelope out loud, which states that the holder of the envelope has won a surprise twist called the 'Challenge Block', allowing them to pick someone from the other team to sit out from any challenge of their choice. Georgia: Hmm, this is different, at least. It'll definitely be useful if we're in a bad position going into a challenge. Aidan: Yeah true. Georgia: If you want to, we could announce it to the entire tribe later on. Aidan: Honestly, nah. We're all living on one beach, remember? It'll be hard to keep it a secret from the other tribe then. Georgia: Oh yeah, you're right. Anyways, let's get moving, it'll look bad if we're in here for too long and people notice we're gone! Jeff announces that only a couple minutes are left on the clock for them to collect stuff, and the contestants all become more frantic in their collections. Owain and Shay direct their team into creating a relay which allows them to get stuff on their boat as quick as possible. After the minutes have passed, Jeff sounds a horn to signify the end of the challenge, and the teams return to their boats. Jeff Probst: I hope you all got what you were looking for, that's the easiest way you'd earn these things in the entire competition, so best of luck for the rest of the 39 days, you can return to your joint beach! Meanwhile, back at the camp grounds. Rupert: Could you try and help me a little more? Pennellope: I mean, I'm not exactly good at this stuff but I can try and help you move things or something. Rupert: Can you weave leaves? Pennellope: I don't know, but I could try? You know there are another fourteen people who should be right behind us soon enough...We don't need to do all the work ourselves. Rupert: Fine, since you can't do anything, go find the well or something so we have water when people get here. Pennellope: Fine. Pennellope has a look around the forest for the hidden immunity idol, but comes up empty handed. She does manage to find the well though, and by the time she returns, the other contestants have arrived at the beach with their resources. Rupert: Awesome guys, it looks like you got a lot of good things. Lynette: Darius and Dexter manages to snag things pretty quickly, such an asset to the tribe! Darius: Heh, thanks. Dexter: It wasn't too difficult, but thanks for the compliment! I hope we can keep this spirit up for the challenge! Shay: Meanwhile, we got most of the food produce, we've got quite a stash, we should be good for a few days at least. Pennellope: Yay! Rupert needs more help with the shelter, so we should make that our top priority at the minute. Georgia: Wait, why are we all sharing one shelter? Rupert: We may as well, it'll be quicker and nicer to sleep in. However, if you want to make something for yourself, you know where to go. Georgia: Alrighty then... Owain: What'ya want us to do then? Rupert: Finding wood is a priority. Leah: I'll go look for some, too. Morgana: Is it alright if I take a breather for a sec? I'm exhausted from that first challenge. Pennellope: Sure, we don't want a medical evacuation on day one, do we? Haha. Everyone starts laughing, before heading off to get wood and other resources from around the campsite. Day 02 The next day, the harsh elements of the game are starting to kick in. The weather has been shocking, with high forced winds sweeping its way through the camp, making the night a hard sleeping environment for the survivors. In the morning, when the winds have died down, the survivors emerge from their shelter. Randall: I've never been so stiff in my life. Rupert: Quit complaining, it wasn't that bad. Lynette: But...half of the roof has been blown off the shelter, we're gonna have to patch it up. Pennellope: Yeah we'll have to. Owain: On that note, someone tell 'es how to make fire? I'm bloody freezing. Dexter: If you want, I'll help you set one up. I think I know how to make a reasonable fire. Rupert: Good thinking. Everyone except those who can weave should go search for more wood and resources to make a fire, while the rest of us weave to repair the shelter. We should try and make it stronger against the cold too somehow. Ashleigh: Sounds like a plan then. Upon this agreement, the survivors disperse, and Ashleigh begins to search in bushes far from camp for the hidden immunity idol. She hears a twig snap behind her, and turns around, where Flavia is carrying firewood. Flavia: What are you doing? Ashleigh: Why do you keep following me...? Flavia: I don't know if you've learnt much from the American schooling system, but branches don't come from bushes. Please check the bases of trees in the near future, goodbye. Flavia walks away, and Ashleigh remains as confused as ever. She continues to check the nearby bushes, to no avail. Meanwhile, Leah and Dexter are working together to collect twigs. Dexter: Hey...so...what do you make of our tribe? Leah: They seem nice enough, I dunno why, but this season seems much more laid back than previous ones... Dexter: Agreed for now, but I think it'll become heated when we start doing competitions. This is like the honeymoon period. Leah: Yeah that's true. Dexter: I just wanted to let you know, I'll have your back if you have mine. Leah: You saying you want an alliance? Cause I dunno how I feel about that... Dexter: Well it doesn't have to be anything formal...I just want to know that people like me and that I'm not gonna be the first boot if we lose... Leah: Oh, don't worry then, I won't vote ya! Dexter: Thanks Leah! Meanwhile, Pennellope is chilling in the shelter, and notices Owain is staring at her from far away. Pennellope: What's your problem, is something the matter? Owain: Well yes, frankly, I think I recognise you from somewhere... Pennellope: Oh, have you not realised yet? We used to date in primary school... Owain: ...What the hell!? Are you serious!? Pennellope: We were like 7, it barely counts as anything serious... Owain: Wait so you're from Newcastle? Pennellope: No, Middlesborough, but I lived in Newcastle for a bit. Why do you seem so shocked? Owain: I just didn't think someone I already know would be on this show, this is crazy. Pennellope: Regardless, please stop stalking me or whatever you were doing up until now, it makes me restless. Owain: Sorry... Aidan and Georgia walk to them from the beach. Aidan: Hey guys, everything good? Owain: Oh yeah everything's decent. Georgia: Good, we need to work hard on this challenge tomorrow. It'll be such a shame if someone has to go home on our tribe, I feel like we've gotten along so much better. Pennellope: Yeah true, we seem to be more helpful to each other compared to the other tribe. I saw two of the Americans fighting this morning over who would collect the water or something silly like that. Rose: I'm pretty sure they had an argument over a crab earlier too... Aidan: Heh, looks like this twist is pretty helpful after all. I thought living in one world would create all sorts of problems. Owain: It will when the game properly starts, we haven't even had a challenge yet and we've only been here 2 days... Rose: Yeah, you're right, but we may as well be optimistic! Meanwhile, Darius and Clay are discussing strategy at the well. Darius: I know we don't know each other well enough yet, but I totally trust you man. I think you're a great guy. Clay: Same at you, it's hard to find someone you can trust from day one just based on the early interactions, but I've got your back if you have mine. Darius: Definitely bro. We'll discuss more if we're sent to tribal, I don't want to make other people suspicious or weary if we're here too long. Clay: Sure I can understand that, let's get this water then. The camera pans out to Ashleigh, who was overhearing the entire conversation in a bush. She looks towards the camera head-on, and smirks while trying to hold back her laughter. Day 03 The next day, the Gratis tribe mates are trying to create a fire. Shay: Good morning, y'all. Shay rubs his eyes, and he notices that the fire is very weak and Randall is nowhere to be seen. Shay: Oh for God sake. He runs up from the shelter towards the fire pit, and starts trying to keep it going. Georgia: No! The fire, where has it gone!? Flavia: No matter, just keep the fire alive!! While the Gratis tribe try to keep their fire going, Randall is in the forest, looking around for the idol. Randall: Come on, it must be around here somewhere... Randall: Wait, what's this marking in the tree? Randall notices some sort of simple diagram in the tree, which says to climb high to see the idol. Randall tries to climb the tree, but falls back down pretty quickly. Randall: Ugh, is this a joke!? Randall tries to climb the tree once again, and falls again. A few feet away, in the bushes, Ashleigh is watching him with the same expression as before. Randall: I'm just gonna have to come back later, my excuse won't work very well if I'm any longer... And with that, Randall leaves the tree. Ashleigh then leaves the bushes and reads the clue on the tree, and also comes to the conclusion the idol is high up in the tree. She takes off her shoes, and begins to climb it. She slips a little, but manages to retain her position and make it high into the tree. To her delight, she finds a bag in the treetops which makes her excited. Ashleigh: Time to open this bad boy! She opens the bag, and inside, she finds a strange necklace with a clock on it. Ashleigh: This doesn't look like an average idol...hmm...Guess I better read the instructions. 'To whomever this may concern, this idol is a very special advantage in the game, however, it can only be used at the first tribal council. This is a Timed Immunity Idol, which means it can only be played within a specific time frame, being the first tribal council. If your tribe is not the one who goes, you must will this idol to a member of the losing tribe before the tribal council ceremony occurs.' Wowww, now this is interesting. Meanwhile, Randall returns from the jungle. Randall: Hey guy- What happened to the fire!? Aidan: It's dying, thanks to you. Randall: I'm so sorry! I was watching it but I needed the toilet, so I went, and since it was dark I got really lost... Georgia: Don't worry about it, I think it should be fine. When we won tonight we'll get flint too, which'll be a bigger help. Flavia: Right on! Shay: Yeah, sure. The tribes head out to the challenge grounds, all with confident faces. Jeff introduces the tribes. Jeff Probst: Well survivors, it's time for the first immunity challenge of the season. Want to know what you're playing for? The survivors chant yes. Jeff Probst: The first tribe to complete the challenge will win immunity, He reveals the immunity idol for the season, which looks like a totem pole, with flowers and puffins etched onto it, with some wooden feathers sticking out of the top. Jeff Probst: And along with immunity, you'll win a reward. This reward being, Jeff pulls off the cloth to reveal a bunch of fishing gear and some comfort items, like blankets and pillows, making the survivors more pumped up to perform in the challenge. ---- Challenge: Survivor Sumo *In pairs consisting of a member from both teams, survivors must fight against each other to push one another off of a platform into the water. Whichever team can score the best out of 8 wins, and in the event of a tie, each tribe selects one member to compete in a final fight for immunity. ---- Jeff announces the results of the challenge, confirming that Imperium are the winners of the first immunity challenge, and they have also won fishing gear and comfort items for their tribe and anyone else they want to share them with. With this, it also means that the Gratis tribe will be the first to face tribal council this season. The survivors return back to camp, as the Imperium tribe begin to celebrate their early victory. Knowing she has to make a decision very soon, Ashleigh begins to think about who she is giving the idol to. She asks Flavia to head with her to the well. Ashleigh: Hey, I know we haven't talked at all until we fought in the challenge, but I received an immunity idol today that has to be used at the first tribal council. Flavia: Okay sounds good. Ashleigh: Well, basically, I'm giving it to you because the idol states it has to be used within the first tribal council and since we're immune, I can't use it. I got the feeling you're an outcast on your tribe, so use it to save yourself okay? Flavia: Wow...thank you. Is there something I can do for you in return? Ashleigh: Not for now, but just remember this. We may need to rely on each other in the future. Good luck, now. They walk back to the campsite, and Ashleigh smiles at Flavia as they go their separate ways. Ashleigh goes and relaxes in the shelter with Morgana and Lynette, while Flavia notices a conversation happening between Randall and Pennellope. Randall: You're voting for Flavia tonight right? Pennellope: Uh, why are you asking me? Randall: Because you're the chief, you're supposed to tell me what to do and such. Pennellope: Uh- No. I don't know which way people are voting. Randall: Ugh, fine. Flavia begins to panic a bit, but she looks at her pocket and smiles, reassured that she's safe despite how the vote goes. Tribal Council The Gratis tribe enter the tribal council area for the first time. As instructed by Jeff, they ignite their torches as they represent their life in the game. They sit down one by one, with Flavia having a grin on her face. Jeff Probst: Welcome to tribal council Gratis, Flavia, you seem awfully happy to be here. Flavia: I just like the seats. Jeff Probst: If you say so! Pennellope, is it reassuring that you're immune from this vote due to the tribal chief twist? Pennellope: I mean, I don't dislike it, but I wish we didn't have to get rid of anybody Jeff, this tribe has really become close. At that moment, Randall rolls his eyes. Jeff Probst: Would you disagree Randall? Randall: Somewhat yes, there's a clear divide if you ask me. Jeff Probst: How so? Randall: Me, Shay and Flavia are on the outs. The other five are often together a lot and enjoy each others company. Rose: It's not my fault if I found people I particularly like. I haven't spoken to any of you three yet so I barely know you, it's not personal. Flavia: I'm not on the outs? I talk to everyone. Randall: You're not involved with them most of the time is what I mean. Flavia: That because I'm a human dear. Pennellope: Regardless, from my point of view, we've become like a family, despite what others think. Owain: I agree. I really didn't want to eliminate someone tonight... Georgia: Me too, I feel like I don't know you guys as well as I want to yet! Jeff Probst: Georgia, do you feel like there's a divide in the tribe? Georgia: Not at all, we haven't been forcing people in or out, we've been wanting to create a healthy family atmosphere to spur us on in challenges. Whether people join in or not is up to them... Randall: Whatever you say... Jeff Probst: Looks like there is some discord in this tribe, regardless, it's time to vote. Rose, you're up! Rose goes to vote, and in turn, the survivors vote. Only Randall and Flavia's votes are shown, being aimed at each other. Jeff leaves to collect the urn. Jeff Probst: If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to do so... Flavia chuckles, and stands up. She hands Jeff the idol that Ashleigh had given her previously. Flavia: This is how you play an idol? Jeff Probst: This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, therefore votes against Flavia will not count. Randall: Wait, hang on! What!? Jeff Probst: First vote, Flavia. Does not count. Second vote, Flavia. Does not count. Third vote, Flavia. Does not count. Jeff repeated himself until only two votes remained. Jeff Probst: Seventh vote, Randall. Randall: Noooo, come on!! Jeff Probst: First person voted out of Survivor: Faroe Islands...Randall. Please grab your torch. Randall grabs his belongings, and leaves the show without looking at any of the other Gratis members. At the same time, the tribe look astonished about Flavia's move, and Flavia appears confused on who voted with her, or maybe the whole process itself is enough to confuse her. The remaining survivors return to camp with torches in hand, as the episode ends. The credits reveal that it was in fact Pennellope that voted against Randall as well. Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... *An unexpected friendship blossoms between Flavia and Pennellope. *Tensions run high on the Gratis tribe in general as it's become apparent that the competition is underway. *The threat of duos run high in the Imperium tribe, with many becoming paranoid of power couples. *Another castaway is sent home. Still in the Running Polls/Trivia If you enjoy this episode, please vote here! Okay!